


Silence

by lobstergirl



Series: Of Darkness and Silence [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl





	Silence

Hux looks up from the report he’s studying. Their eyes meet and although Kylo is wearing his mask, it feels as if Hux sees right into his soul, mask or no mask.

They’ve come a long way since they first met. Kylo remembers shrinking back from the cool, appraising look, remembers bristling at the barely concealed disdain in the other man’s voice. His manner of speech is precise, his words carefully enunciated. The first time Kylo hears Hux say ‘fuck you’ when he is angry at him, he almost breaks out in giggles. But the first time Kylo hears Hux say ‘fuck me’ when he wants him, he almost comes in his pants.

Hux is order to Kylo’s chaos, control to his anger and calm to his fears. But most of all, Hux anchors him and holds him in place. He makes Kylo’s world a little less scary and makes him like himself a little bit more. Kylo is often angry, but more often than that, he feels inadequate. Not worthy to follow the path he has chosen; a disappointment waiting to happen. And that makes him even angrier. But when he is with Hux, the taunting voices inside his head die down until there is nothing but silence. Not a lonely, scary silence but one that soothes him.

How does he do that? Snoke says there is no trace of the Force in all of Hux’ body.

His trim, hard body. Kylo swallows involuntarily. Hux is pale as moonlight as soon as he steps out of that impeccably pressed uniform of his but there is nothing ethereal or cold about him. Not when it’s just the two of them, not when they are alone.

Underneath Hux’ icy exterior is a spark waiting to be kindled and it excites and delights Kylo that he, and only he, is the one to see Hux come undone. He is the one to see the rigidity melt away, he is the one to make the cold, haughty man writhe in his arms and moan into their kisses, and he is the one to hear his brisk voice break and turn hoarse with lust. And he’s the only one who is allowed to touch that shock of ginger hair. Hux wears it slicked back into obedience, not a single strand out of place, but Kylo knows it’s soft and thick and smells nice. He loves to muss it up just for the fun of it, loves to twirl the ginger strands around his fingers, and he loves how it tickles his thighs when Hux –

He snaps out of his daydreams and back to attention. He is on the bridge, after all.

He steals another glance in Hux’ direction. Then he almost chuckles. There’s no need to ‘steal a glance’ when he’s wearing his mask. No-one will catch him looking. Except…

The ghost of a smile hovers on Hux’ lips. It shoots through Kylo’s veins like lightning, and he inclines his head by the merest of fractions. Hux’ pale green eyes darken and it is there and then that Kylo makes up his mind.

 

Tonight, he stays. And the nights after.


End file.
